Various types of motorized car wash devices are known in the prior art. Many partially comprise an implement affixed to a telescopic handle. While a ball and socket handle-to-implement for contacting a surface is sometimes useful, such devices do not accommodate various tools and attachments needing a measurable amount of specifically and directionally applied pressure. A more rigid connection between implement and handle is often needed, a connection that provides for a multitude of uses without a fear of failure or excess flexing. Additionally, an angled handle-to-implement connection is needed to ergonomically address surfaces, such as car surfaces, for best cleaning results.
Sprays often need direct or multidirectional spray patterns, yet few if any devices provide such. Car washing devices also need multiple attachments and multiple speed attachment drives to enable application to the multitude of car surfaces. No previously proffered device provides the advantages of the current motorized car wash device with features that include a telescopic handle for reaching up to ten feet, a sealed control tube connected to a sealed head by a double ear axle joint, the head having a soap reservoir, a soap pump and liquid jets in a bottom side of the head, the jets providing direct and wide pattern spray, variable speed choice for multi-speed motorized direct drive of a receiver selectively holding a plurality of attachments, a double ear axle joint having an angled extension from the head, and pivoting lights for convenience in using the device in low light conditions.